arise of the prime's
by trihough
Summary: follow Tristan as he and Delson row go on the tough road to take down Augustine (i suck at grammar just to let you know)


**chapter** **#1**

Tristan it has been a year since you became a conduit and you still have no idea how to control your power. Shut up heaven it is not my fault that you keep holding me back from my full potential with these god damned drugs that you inject into me and not to mention there military grade rank where do you even get this stuff. I guess you are working with the dup so maybe if you stop forcing me to take these pills then maybe I can control my power. so if you will just shut up for about I don't know an hour at the least then maybe I can concentrate on how to control my power and not destroy everything around me with electricity and fire.

The two elements are apart of me and they act with my actions so stop giving me those pills or I will shove them down your throat and see what happens to you now do you understand sister. Yes Tristan I understand and I do work for the dup. "that ticks Tristan off and heaven gets thrown across the room and die's while Tristan leaves the safe house to see a group of dup's outside and he kills them as well". Tristan calls his friends but he soon realized that he had no serves so Tristan went for a walk and found that he was in a sealed off area and could not get out of it like a normal person so he used his lightning powers and launched himself over the wall and there was a army of tanks aiming at him and the wall and they fired at him but when he was about to die an eruption of fire came up from the ground below and melted the rockets before they even reached him and he felt like he was losing control of his powers again but he was not losing control of them this time it felt natural so he blow out the flames and struck the tanks with his lightning and then came the bombers but then he realized they were carrying nukes he was pissed now they made Tristan mad so he did what he thought was impossible he jumped up in the air by using his powers together and this gave Tristan an advantage because he jumped over the bombers and then he used only his lightning powers and struck the planes down to the ground and there was to a shock to him there was a conduit coming in his direction and was moving pretty fast so Tristan shot himself to the ground using his fire power as thrusters and landed with such force he created a shockwave so strong he seen the earth bend around him then was the sound it was like an erupting volcano.

When the conduit arrived he was shocked that something could survive such a fall at that speed so when he tried to go near him but the heat was so intense that he had to use his ice power to cool the ground and it was still hot and the ice he used kept melting away from the heat so he used his max cool and that was able to cool down the crater a lot and then he realized it was his target so Kyle grabbed Tristan and ran to get away from the destruction before more of the D.U.P showed up with more weaponry but then Tristan woke up and used his lightning abilities to get him to let go and then he asked the man who he was and he answered "my name is Kyle and you must be Tristan Hough one of the few primes there are now". What do you mean boy that I am one of the few remaining primes now? "The dup executed the primes and syphoned off their power and injected that power into others so that they would not lose control of the outbreak of the conduit DNA".

"So what you are telling me is that you work with my enemy so that makes you my enemy so then do you wish to live or die because if you want to live get out of here". "I do not wish to die and I cannot let you escape me I will not go back there not to that damned prison again the only reason I was released was to capture you or kill you I am sorry but you must die". "You think you can kill me then give it your best shot boy". Kyle runs at Tristan at full speed so Tristan jumped into the air and said boy if you want to kill me then you will have to move faster than that and Tristan flung himself at Kyle with his fire power at full speed and before Kyle could react to Tristan's speed he was flung back by Tristan's force alone and Tristan could not reach him so Tristan moved faster and faster and Kyle was starting to burn to death to Tristan that was music to his ears so to intensify the music he started to shock Kyle as well and he soon realized that they were heading to an ocean.

So Tristan intensified his power because of the storm that was upon them and then he noticed a giant floating city and Kyle screamed out in pain because of the intense flames and the fact that he was on the verge of death so Tristan stopped In mid air and Kyle fell to the ground as well and Kyle put ice on his wounds around his body Tristan asked Kyle what that thing was in the sky and Kyle replied "that is the fortress that rebel primes live no one can get even close to that thing it is impenetrable". Tristan kills Kyle with a lightning strike and flung himself at the craft where the rebel primes he tolled were at and to his surprise there were no guards and the place looked like it had been trashed and shredded to bits so Tristan walked along a path of stone and dirt but what was most shocking was that there was a man trying to kill a conduit so Tristan ran at the man and hit him so hard he flew ten feet away from him and the man had a name tag on him and it said that his name was tameen so Tristan held no restraint on the man and turned him to dust and then Tristan had noticed a giant tree in a park type of place in the floating island in the sky so Tristan walked toward the tree and sensed a strange energy coming from that tree so Tristan walked toward that tree and he felt stranger and stranger until he reached the tree and it started to glow blue and the light started to flow into Tristan and it did not stop and it started to hurt so Tristan decided to release his powers all at once and he realized that his powers were growing to the point of no return so Tristan used his fire power to fly away from the tree as fast as he could but he was too late and a large ray field explosion engulfed him in the blue light and he lost consciousness.

When Tristan had awakened there were dup surrounding him with damping cuffs

 **Time skip 2 years**

hey man you ok reggie get over here said a male voice. delson what are you doing who is this said reggie. reggie these are dup prisoner clothes that means he's a conduit. shit don't you know he could be a mass killer. i'm no mass killer i only killed those who tried to mutilate me for what i am conduit. see reggie he could be helpful to us to get our clan healthy again and take down agustin. i'm in i don't care what your reasons are but i want her dead for what she did to me

by the way what did she do to you asked delson. she burned my skin relentlessly with my power being dampened by those damned cuffs and it hurt because i felt like i was turning to ash i wouldn't wish this upon even my worst enemy besides her of course. wait you want to kill agustin. yes delson she is currently the worst person i can think of in my entire life but before we can take her down a peg or two, i need new clothing and i think my stash for here is not that far away and i might have something for you as well delson and no you cannot use my power not even i can fully control it because of family issues i was captured and well let's just say that my family won't like what i did after all i'm pretty sure that they hate me for killing my sister like she's just a ragdoll but enough of me let's get moving. wait what do you mean killed her like a ragdoll is that part of your power no that is only my strength i left her in the wall where she died and the reason that is well she was working for the dup and i kinda got pissed off and it doesn't help that i wasn't completely human before power either you could say that i am an immortal conduit that can only die by lack of air or severing of the head and even that will be hard to do.

anyway we're here i said as we stopped in front of a gas station cald cole motors. what are you sure this is the place said delson. yes i remember it being here and people say i don't have style hahaha.

are you sure he is not insane asked reggie.

you bet ya ass i'm sane i reply and gets a weird look from reggie

open seal alpha omega code phoenix


End file.
